mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Map Game Wiki:About
Welcome to the Map Game Wiki! Hello and welcome to the Map Games Wiki! Many people play map games on the Alternate History Wiki. Map games are a popular phenomenon on many sites, so I thought it needed a true activity hub! Basically, map games are a user collaborative alternate history type game in which a starting map is posted by the game’s creator. The players take turns making changes to the map and posting a series of dated alternate historical events beneath it as they act out there plans to run the world and outsmart their rival at military, economy, political and exploration plans (like if they were a real head of state) here is an example of how to do it on another wiki and on yet another wiki. Referees are there so no make sure is no cheating or tolling. Here you can set up any map game you like weather it's a plausible reality based one, ASB or Touhou cartoon related. All fun and intriguing games are also welcomed. Feel free to add a link on this page, naming your game and create the page using the link or just join in with an existing one. See if you can take over the entire world or end poverty in Africa? *The Map Game Wiki is for map enthusiasts and alternate-history lovers! as you might notice, this wiki was dead for over two years, and I, Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) want to re-activate it, as I am a lover of map games and odd yet likely TL's. Overview 's world]] Ever fancy running your own nation, well, here's your chance to do so! A map game is a game where players take turns writing something happening in that time period. A global one is one that involves the entire world. See if you can take over the entire world or end poverty in Africa? The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) How You Can Contribute Hello and welcome to the Map Games Wiki! Many people play map games on the Alternate History Wiki. Map games are a popular phenomenon on many sites, so I thought it needed a true activity hub! Ever fancy running your own nation? A map game is a game where players take turns writing something happening in that time period. Basically, map games are a user collaborative alternate history type game in which a starting map is posted by the game’s creator. The players take turns making changes to the map and posting a series of dated alternate historical events beneath it as they act out there plans to run the world and outsmart their rival at military, economy, political and exploration plans (like if they were a real head of state). Here you can set up any map game you like weather it's a plausible reality based one, ASB, or Touhou cartoon related. All fun and intriguing games are also welcomed. Feel free to add a link on this page, naming your game and create the page using the link or just join in with an existing one. Please read and adhere to the Conventions in use in this wiki before you start contributing! *''Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. Free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. *Research and map/photo finding can be done at Wikipedia. Please read before editing! *''Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. Free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. *Research and map/photo finding can be done at the Wikipedia. *You can only make a certain number of Map Games per year. This number is decided at the Admins discretion Site news. *Font page being overhauled. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 02:39, October 24, 2017 (UTC) *Fixed the front page. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 04:56, October 24, 2017 (UTC) *The revamp is now completed! :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 21:59, November 1, 2017 (UTC) *Upgrades completed! :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 02:31, November 20, 2017 (UTC) New Games Hey my friends do you guys want to join a map game project I have I wanna make here, are you interested? Sine dei gloriem (talk) 04:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Why not come and visit- '' our New Games page!'' Site data 'head ends'. Admins. * Number of Admins: Useful templates. *''Table templates!'' Useful info and site stats! For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: *Also have a look at this! * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Leader board * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit Site statistics. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers *'WikiNode' - Related Wikis For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Clock Current time: Latest activity Weekly poll There are many great civilizations throughout history. Some were militaristic, some were wealthy and some were centers of culture. Yet in one way or another, they were able to influence global history and politics. Now, choose your personnel favorite civilization from this list of over 50 civilizations! Personally, what is your favorite civilization? The Roman Empire The German Empire Nazi Germany The United States of America The British Empire The Second French Colonial Empire The Kingdom of Italy The French Empire (1812) The Inca Empire People's Republic of China The Mongolian Empire The Japanese Empire The Carolingian Empire The Ottoman Empire The Ethiopian Empire Timurid's Empire The Empire of Atlantis The Qing Empire The Khmer Empire Kingdom of Siam Canada First Mexican Republic United Mexican States The Aztec Empire Maya Polynesia Any North American Native Tribes The Empire of Brazil The Kingdom of Prussia The Austrian Empire Argentine Republic Gran Colombia Federal Republic of Nigeria The Ghana Empire The Songhai Empire Kingdom of the Kongo The Kingdom of Morroco Islamic Republic of Iran State of Israel The Ming Empire The Kingdom of Great Joseon (Korea) The Umayyad Caliphate The Abbasid Caliphate Principality of Sealand The Achaemenid Empire The Assyrian Empire The Babylon Empire Middle Kingdom of Egypt The Macedonian Empire The Dutch Colonial Empire The Swedish Empire The Russian Empire Delian League The City-State of Sparta The Soviet Union The Maurya Empire The Mamluk Sultanate The Mughal Empire Republic of India The Byzantine Empire The Kingdom of Greater Armenia Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia The Hun Empire The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth Republic of Indonesia Commonwealth of Australia The Vikings Other Civilizations None List of previous polls Archive of previous polls Imagery Photos Vidios . Slider Nominal GDP per head for 2030.png|GDP per Capita for 2030? Rucumilla-1919.png|Chilea's Rucumila in 1919. WWI-re.png|The sides in World War 1. ChancellorsvilleBattlefieldModern.jpg|Chancellorsville battlefield. Create an article? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Sister Wikidot *''map game.wikidot.com.'' Also see- *Map Game Wiki Privacy Policy * Map Game Wiki:Copyright *Map Game Wiki:About *Blog policy *O.T.L. History notes *A New Start *The best game ever! *Banning protocols *Rules and regulations *Some common defects on another more 'serious' game site. ;-) *Treaties in use prior to WW1 *Site news *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *Custom Flag Making *How to make an article *Helpful links *African map link page *Flags and logos Page *How to make an article *Awesome site stats *A small quiz *The best meme ever! *Lord falconis's guide to map gaming * * How to make an article * Blog policy * http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11304